


Dreaming of the Crash

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Flashback, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann dreams of when he was 19 and of a fateful winter day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of the Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I was asked what my headcanon was on Hermann's disability. After I wrote it, I wanted to write a fic expanding on it a bit more. So basicly, this is my take on what happened to his leg.
> 
> Headcanon posted [ @tumblr](http://brittleskyblue.tumblr.com/post/104290330962/yo-can-i-ask-what-your-headcanon-is-for-hermanns). Also- Hermann Holidays #2 (sorry this is sad)
> 
> Title from 'Dreaming of the Crash' from the Interstellar OST.

It was winter, and fresh snow had fallen overnight. Hermann thought it looked nice.

He checked the date as he got dressed. It would be Christmas soon, and he supposed now would be a better time than never to go buy some gifts for his siblings. He could take a break from his studies to go shopping.

Putting on his coat, Hermann took a quick glance outside- the roads didn't look bad- and grabbed his car keys.

While on his way downtown, Hermann thought of what he could get for his dear siblings. He should probably get something for his father too, even though they weren't on very good terms with one another.

As he stopped at a red light, he smiled at the thought of seeing them again- Dietrich, Karla, and Bastien. They were the only support he really had in his family after his mother died, and he wanted to get them something nice.

His thoughts were then broken by the sound of squealing tires. Hermann glanced towards it, but only a moment before something slammed into his car and the world was thrown into chaos and went black...

...Hermann's vision cleared when everything was still. He groaned as he came into consciousness and blearily looked around. His head hurt and he couldn't see straight. Why was everything all lopsided?

Oh... Something's happened. Hermann's not quite sure what yet. He tries to move, but his legs feel numb. That's... that's alarming. He looks down and sees his legs are pinned. No no no...

Hermann tries to free himself, but his hands are shaking and he's having trouble breathing. He leans back against the seat in defeat, but also of panic.

He blacks out once more...

...The next time he wakes, he almost thinks he's laying in the snow- he sees white. However a slight beeping sound his heard and Hermann comes to his senses.

 _'Hopsital.'_ He thinks. _'What am I doing here?'_

Hermann spends silent minutes getting his bearings and trying to piece together how he came to be here. His body aches and yet he feels groggy- some kind of drugs maybe. He remembered something hitting his car and waking up after the- oh. There was a car accident; that must be it. He must have been injured. He must of blacked out.

Hermann feels a headache coming on and raises a hand to his forehead. His legs still feel numb, but mostly on his right. There's bandages there. God, how badly was he hurt?

A doctor came by soon enough and Hermann composes himself as quickly as he can before the other man speaks.

The doctor says that he had been in a car accident. The other car that hit him hit a patch of ice on the road and lost control. Maybe the roads had been worse than he thought. He had been found unconscious and had been so for a couple days. They go on to explain that Hermann had sustained some injuries, including one to his head, but it wasn't major. They also say his right leg and hip was severely damaged and had been pinned under wreckage when he was found. He had been into surgery once to correct a break.

That sends a chill down Hermann's spine. It makes him anxious. He asks of it will heal.

The doctor doesn't know how well it will heal, and that they will have to wait and see.

Hermann spends the next weak in the hospital recovering. His right legs hurts. Everything else heals fine, but his leg still aches and leaves him limping.

Eventually, he's told the leg didn't heal properly and that the damage done to it has left permanent damage. A doctor says Hermann will probably have to use a cane from here on out.

Hermann can feel his heart sink. This can't be true. This must be a nightmare. He can't be...

He was supposed to be a pilot. He wanted that more than anything, and now...

Once he's back at his flat, he lays down on his bed, throws his new cane against the wall, and cries.

* * *

“Hermann, dude, wake up; you're freaking me out.”

Hermann blinks wearily into consciousness. He can feel a wetness on his cheeks. He's trembling, but there's a hand on his shoulder. The physicist slowly looks up to see Newt.

Oh, that's right. They're at the Shatterdome, and they've saved the world, and Newt, the man he Drifted with, is... beside him in his bed. They must of collapsed there while trying to get back to their rooms- or if Hermann recalls, Newt was trying to help Hermann back to his room and they both fell asleep once there.

“Newton...?”

“You okay, Herms?” The biologist asks. He looks worried. “You weren't sleeping well and you started crying and shaking.”

Hermann thinks back, tries to remember his dream, and then it hits him. The physicist swallows and looks down.

“I was dreaming.” He answers.

“Of what?” Newt continues. “I mean, if you're up for talking about it- obviously you don't have to, but you know...”

“...I was dreaming of when I was 19, of the...the accident that damaged my leg.”

He looks up and Newt's expression goes soft. “Oh, Hermann...” He leans in and hugs Hermann, gently nuzzling into his shoulder. The other scientist flinched.

“I could never be a pilot after that...”

“I know. I saw it in the Drift.”

Newt lays down beside him and curls up against him. Hermann allowed the biologist to hold him close, he was just too shaken and tired to care.

“It's okay. I still think you're pretty awesome.” Newt assures him. “You're my space champion.”

Hermann weakly laughs, feeling another tear slide down his cheek. At least this man, annoying as he was, didn't look at him like everyone else had. He was truly his equal. “Thank you, Newton.”


End file.
